


Scenthound

by Leidolette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Not Canon Compliant, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is half dog and half crazy about Dave's smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenthound

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to the kink meme under the title Bloodhound in response to this prompt:
> 
> Can I get a fic where Jade with her new canine attributes is much more keen on the way things smell? So when she idly gives Dave a sniff after he's been working/practicing his swordfighting/strifing and is all sweaty (but not yet starting to stink of B.O ew) she discovers she's really keen on it? and they have really hot sex where both of them are getting really overheated and sweating more about it?

Rotten meat smells distressingly good. The dry, papery scent of the trolls is obvious the moment you finally meet one in person. An ultra-sensitive nose and a slightly warped perception of scents are just two of the many things that you have to deal with now that you're half dog.

 

So when Dave saunters by after a workout smelling like every sexy thing in the world, maybe it shouldn't have been such a surprise.

 

You've had a crush on him for a while. A small, friendly thing that had sparked again after your golden ship had touched down on the dim surface of the meteor and you saw him there on the tower looking just as cool and silly as you remember.

 

(Later you notice the outfit, the added inches, the peachfuzz along his jaw. But at that moment he was the Dave that he always was.)

 

But now he's not the Dave he always was. As he passes you in the narrow hallway you breathe in and your mind is filled with thoughts of sticky sugar and forest moss and lovers fucking in dark corners.

 

"Hey," he says like he doesn't smell like the best thing on two legs ( _or four!_ barks a section of your mind that you're still not entirely used to).

 

"Hey!" you manage to say back, adding a weak wave.

 

Your head turns as he passes you as if your nose were a compass and his body were magnetic north. You just can't help it, he’s addictive.

 

That little spark you've been nursing burns your insides up as it flares into an inferno.

 

You've got a problem. And, maybe if you are lucky, a solution.

 

\----

 

The next time it happens you are both in one of the airy, gloomy warehouses that litter the meteor.

 

It's late at night and you're on another one of your rambling walks, not even close to sleepy yet. Did you know that dogs are a little bit nocturnal? Well, you sure know that now.

 

You see the yellow glow of lamplight through the window of a large building off to the side. It's probably Dave, most of these places are essentially just big empty warehouses and he likes to use the free space for exercising and whatnot. You should go say hi! But when you reach for the doorknob, you hesitate. The memory of how Dave smelled in the hallway rises up around you like a ghost.

 

This is silly. Why the pause? You mentally roll your eyes at yourself and open the door.

 

And you were totally right, there's Dave in a T-shirt and basketball shorts doing laps around the perimeter of the room. What were you even nervous about?

 

He and you are all alone.

 

You smile and catch his eye when he looks over.

 

"'Sup, Jade. You need something? Or did you just swing by to watch me do some mind-numbingly boring exercises?" he says, a little out of breath.

 

"The second thing!"

 

"Okay," he says, and goes back to jogging. He intersperses it with a couple fast sprints. You can tell he's working hard; his face is getting flushed and his shirt is sticking to his back. You are incredibly aware of his smell, your gaze and your ears follow him as he runs back and forth.

 

He slows down to walk a cool down lap around the outside edges of the warehouse.

 

"You smell really nice!" you can't help but blurt out when gets close. Then you cringe a little internally; the subject maybe could have been broached a bit more delicately.

 

Dave stops and looks at you for a moment, then wipes his obviously sweaty brow with the back of his hand. "Wow, Jade. Just how badly did John reek during that three year trip if you think that I smell great after half an hour of sword training and a two mile jog? Or was it the consorts that were the stinky perpetrators? Oh man, a whole world full of unwashed crocodile ass -- I bet I smell like a bouquet of perfect daisies in comparison. Please ignore any indications that I might just be a sweaty teen, I'm obviously made of blueberries, honeysuckle, and the fresh spring breeze. Goddamn glorious smells right here."

 

"It's true!"

 

"It's okay, Jade. We'll get you help for this sensory Stockholm Syndrome."

 

"No, really. I think it's a dog thing. There's more to it than just 'good' and 'bad' smells. Like, it's not that you smell normal good, you just smell... _good_ ," you finish lamely. It is pretty hard to explain to Dave why you are hanging around like moth around a light without telling him he smells like scratches and lust.

 

You take Dave's hand and bring it close to your face. He stiffens for just the slightest of moments, but then his arm relaxes. You give the back of his hand a short sniff and he laughs. You kiss the back of his hand and he doesn't laugh, just looks.

 

You let his hand fall back but you keep your fingers entwined with his. "You smell good and I like you," you say.

 

He looks at your clasped hands. "You like me, huh?" he wiggles his fingers against yours.

 

"Yep! But that's no surprise, right? Me crushing on someone as awesome and cooool as you?" you tease gently, gently, gently.

 

He smiles an insufferable, cocky smile but says: "It's actually a pretty big fucking surprise."

 

You laugh and lean forward to press your nose into the hair just behind his temple. It's slightly sweat-damp, but, oh, that just makes it _better_. Like the beating heart under your palm, that scent means that he's healthy and young and utterly alive.

 

Davesprite smelled completely different. He was all ozone and Orange Slice; beautiful and unique but not nearly so _heady_ as what's coming off of Dave right now. There is absolutely no confusing them in your mind -- you like both.

 

He nuzzles into the long hair falling over your shoulder and takes a deep breath. "You don't smell too bad yourself," he says quietly.

 

It's around this time that the kissing starts.

 

It gets heavy pretty fast. Before long you and Dave have found a dark little corner of the warehouse to call your own. He's sitting back against the hard wall and you are straddling his lap, your thighs around the outside of his hips. You touch his chest, his ears, the back of his neck. He's burning up.

 

You weasel your hands up between his shirt and his bare back and drag your nails over the slick skin. He hasn't cooled down from his earlier workout routine at all, and you find that you like that; you like him; you like _this_.

 

Dave squirms around beneath you and manages to get your shirt off. You still have a tank top on underneath, but no bra. You forget to wear one most days, and today isn’t an exception. Dave seems to like it, though. He presses his face to the thin fabric over your chest, between your breasts, and takes a deep breath. He arms tighten around your back and you wonder if he can feel your heartbeat. He motorboats you for good measure.

 

"Dave!" you laugh, it feels half ticklish and half good.

 

"Just checking up on them," he mumbles into your chest. His hands run over your ribs and your back. His fingers find the bottom of your undershirt and he starts to draw it up.

 

You tip your head and bury your nose in his hair again and breathe him in. Your eyes slide closed; most of your muscles relax, some tighten. _Dave_ , you think.

 

Then you reach down and help him with your shirt.


End file.
